


Motherhood

by Querion



Series: Loving Seven [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven is trying to cope with a multiple (triplets) pregnancy while Janeway is considering using the space folding drive to get home faster.





	1. Contemplation and coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is trying to cope with a multiple (triplets) pregnancy while Janeway is considering using the space folding drive to get home faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the seventh entry of the Loving Seven series.

Captain Janeway sat on the bridge next to her first officer`s chair. The ship was currently heading towards an M class planet which the crew were going to have a bit of rest and recreation. The gamma shift had picked up the planet on long range sensors over the previous night. The captain and her senior officers had agreed that the crew required a shore leave and possibly pick up some edible plants there. What Kathryn Janeway really wanted is to take some time off to be with her family. The captain mother thought it was important to get her two year old daughter on solid ground of a planet. The sun and planetary weather could not be fully replicated on the holodeck, so Janeway took any chance she got to get the toddler on a planet whenever the crew had shore leave. 

 

Seven of Nine stretched herself for the sixth time. It has been four months since the twins were conceived and her baby bump was starting to show. Seven looked very beautiful, her skin was smooth and she glowed. She did not think she actually luminesced but she was getting used to Kathryn`s flamboyant and exaggerated language, which was quite amusing most of the time. Her back was getting a bit achy when she stood, sit, slept, or did anything in certain positions. She and Kathryn had already been to see the Doctor. He had assured the expectant mothers that these were normal occurrences during pregnancy, and that the symptoms may be exaggerated and sometimes severe in a multiple pregnancy. Seven remembered one of her visits to the ante natal clinic:

 

_She, Kathryn, and Cells walked into sick bay for a check up. The Doctor welcomed them and helped Seven lie on a bio bed where he activated the scanning dome over her mid section. Kathryn held her hand and kissed her on the lips while Cells stood on the other side of her Borg mother and waited eagerly to see her younger unborn siblings on the screen. Once the Doctor finished checking the blood works and electrolyte levels, he turned to the captain and smiled._

_"Congratulations, captain, Seven. The triplets are fine! The little boy has caught up really well to his sisters, too. I never thought he would have made it this far."   The holo doctor concluded in his usual chirpiness, completely unaware of the shocked_ expressions _of_ the _mothers._

_"Yay, babies!"  Cells said. She jumped up and down excitedly as she clapped her hands together in childish glee and excitement._

" _Triplets? Doctor, are you saying that we are expecting three babies, not two? Explain!"  Janeway said, with something akin to_ _a_   _horror expression on her face. She was unaware that at that moment she sounded exactly like her girlfriend. The Doctor looked down at Seven, who was lying calmly on the bio bed, with arms across her abdomen and fingers laced together. Then he turned his gaze towards Kathryn._

" _Am i missing something, here, captain, Seven? You can`t tell me that you were not aware of your three children for four long months?!"  He said incredulously. When there was still_   _a_   _blank look on the Captain`s face, he sighed._

" _I should have replicated some cigars and a hat for this happy occasion!"  The EMH murmured and left the family alone for_   _a_   _while._  

 

Back in the present Seven decided to talk to Kathryn about a massage the captain promised her a few days ago.  _"This is inefficient, but pain is irrelevant. I will adapt."_ Seven said to herself as she stretched one more time. She stood under the large view screen of the astrometrics lab to admire the stars, which Kathryn had once said were beautiful. She absently rubbed a hand over her bump and felt the babies make some movements. The mother knew that human babies usually started this activity at four months of gestation, but she being a human/ Borg hybrid, chances were that the babies growth would not be like a typical human baby growth.

_Seven to Kathryn?"_

_"Kathryn, here. Are you alright, Love?"_

_"Y- yes, Kathryn. I require...i need a back rub, please?"_ Seven has never asked for personal favours before, even when she had their first child, Saoirse Cells Janeway.

 

Captain Janeway panicked. She wondered if the mother to be was okay. She handed over the bridge to her second in command and went to the Astrometrics lab. She jumped on the turbo lift and wished it went faster than it already was. The turbo lift deposited her on the eighth deck then she briskly walked and entered the room. She stood to admire the beautiful view by the large screen display. Her girlfriend and mother of her children was standing below the screen with one hand holding her side as if to support her hip, while the other hand gently massaged her bump. It was the most human and loving thing any mother to be would do. Kathryn smiled and walked towards the other woman and gently engulfed her in a  loving embrace from behind.

 _"Oh, Kathryn. Thank you for coming. Your sub units are punishing me today. They do not seem to want me to walk, sit, or work. I require your assistance. If you massage my back at precisely the..."_ Janeway unfurled herself from the embrace and came to stand in front of the mother. She placed a finger to her lips to stop Seven from saying anything further.

" _Seven, Darling. Please let us go home. I have arranged for Cells to be babysat. Tal Celes is willing to look after her for a few hours. Come on, i`ll run you a nice bath and give you a massage. How does that sound?"_ Kathryn kissed her on the lips and smiled up at the other woman.

" _It is acceptable, Kathryn. Thank you."_

 

They walked out of the laboratory hand in hand and headed home. Soon a thought began to form in Janeway`s mind. A thought which involved getting home faster. She has been thinking about using the space folding drive she had acquired from the Federation citizens of the planet Palabulon 1. She was expecting three babies, where was she going to raise them? It did not sound right to the captain for the children to be raised in close quarters on a star ship. Children, in her opinion, needed to be raised on solid ground, run around in the dirt, play in the water and build mud pies. Will she take up a new command of a star ship? Will she take up a desk job? Tha would be a major career change for her. She needed to discuss it with her senior officers but first she needed to talk to Seven. She hoped that when the babies arrive in about five months the crew would be able to use the drive to get home. She will marry Seven as soon as she arrived home in Indiana. She briefly thought about the shock her mother and sister would have when she announces, in the next data stream, that she was bringing home a fiancee and four children.


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kathryn Janeway babysits her two year old daughter while her Borg mother regenerates.

_"So, Kid. How about we sit on the couch and eat ice cream?"_ Janeway suggested to her daughter as they stood at the replicator. The little girl wondered why her captain mother called her "kid" every time she was going to suggest doing something her other mother frowned upon.  Ever since becoming a parent, Janeway has taken to having a few times off work in a week and took three weekends off in a month. Her first officer had one weekend off in a month and some time off during the week. Tuvok, her old friend, was quite happy, if the word happy was ever the correct term when it came to the Vulcan officer, to work all the odd hours for the extra replicator rations which Janeway insisted he gets.

" _No, Mummy. Mamma said no ice cream."_

 _"She did?"_ Janeway feigned ignorance of the rule.  _"Okay then. How about  we sit on the couch and eat a nice bowl of mixed vegetables? Mamma will like us more if we do."_ The captain shamelessly manipulated the little girl. Cells stood in front of Janeway and looked up at her, thinking hard, an adorable frown on her face which reminded Kathryn of her fiancee. Finally the little girl seemed to have made up her mind. With a determined look on her face she jutted out her little dimpled chin which looked so much like her Borg mother`s, she said:

 _"We eat mis vreables, after we finish then eat ice cream."_ It was then that Janeway realized that she had met her match. She could not fool the little girl or coerce her to conspire against her Borg mother. If all her children were to be like her, she was sure that she would have the whole clan backing their mother and gang up against her. She smiled and patted the girl on the head. 

 _"Okay, mis vreables it is, then ice cream. Aye."_ The captain mother said seriously and went on to replicate the unattractive looking boiled peas, carrots, sweet corn and bits of synthetic protein. She put on a dollop of ketchup onto both bowls and gave one to Cells. They sat on the couch and forced the abomination in their bowls down their unwilling throats. A few mouthfuls later Cells looked at her mother`s bowl and saw that it was nearly empty, but when she looked at hers it still seemed to be full. So she decided to share her mixed vegetables with her mother.

 _"Mamma said it is good to share."_ The little girl emptied most of her vegetables into her captain mother`s bowl and resumed eating the five peas left in her own bowl. Janeway looked at her bowl then turned to look at the devious little girl between the eyes searchingly. She was speechless. 

 

Cells looked back at her mother, proud that she recognized her good deed of sharing.

 _"Oh, you`re good."_ Janeway muttered under her breath as she forced the extra vegetables down her now protesting stomach. _"Really good."_ Kathryn said.

 _"Your welcome, Mummy."_ Cells smiled happily at her mother while waiting for Janeway to finish eating her vegetables so they could have ice cream.

 

Kathryn went to the replicator again and replicated a strawberry and coffee ice cream. She gave the bowl of strawberry ice cream to her daughter and kept the coffee one for herself. Cells protested that she wanted to try the coffee flavoured one. That was when Janeway put her foot down. She was not going to give a two year old coffee flavoured anything, or be dictated by a toddler, no matter how devious they may be.

 _"No, Baby. You`re too young to have coffee. Coffee is only for captains. They need it to beat the Borg with."_ Janeway said seriously as she happily ate her ice cream. Cells did not know the meaning of what her mother had just said but it seemed important. She seemed to be convinced by the explanation so she ate the strawberry ice cream. 

 

An hour and three more bowls of ice cream later Seven walked into the cabin. She had just finished regenerating. She found her fiancee and daughter lay sprawled on the couch surrounded by empty bowls. They were both fast asleep with Cells lying on her mother`s chest. Seven examined the empty bowls and figured out what may have happened. So she took the bowls to the kitchenette and placed them in the sink to be recycled later. She did not want the noise to wake the duo up. Then she went into their bedroom, got a large duvet and threw it over the sleeping captain and daughter. Seven reached down and kissed Janeway on the lips and then Cells on the cheek.

 

They will have to talk about snacks again when the captain woke up, or she may just let this incident go. 

 

 


	3. The Collective`s wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven has a new enemy. Vegetables. This green pigmented food item causes so much strife in her family that she feels control is slipping away from her, but fight she must. Or use tactics. Sometimes losing is winning. Today she "loses" the fight to comply with what her Collective wants so she can win another day. Is she becoming inefficient? She wonders.

_"...but Darling, we only ate mixed vegetables yesterday. Shouldn`t we teach our daughter about variety? How about we have roast chicken and potatoes, carrots and sweet corn today?"_ Janeway pleaded with her fiancee. She sounded so serious, almost like she was pleading with a superior race for some much needed dilithium for the warp core, but Seven knew of her devious lover. Kathryn was capable of manipulating the Borg mother to do her bidding, and now it seems like Cells shared the same character with her captain mother. Seven was out numbered and quite possibly outgunned. Her pouting daughter sat quietly but it was obvious to the Borg mother that she, too, was in agreement with the captain Mother`s suggestion.

 

Seven looked at Kathryn, who sat across the table, and then at Cells, who sat next to the captain. They both had scowls on their faces and had their arms folded across their chests. Their dinner plates still full of mixed vegetables, proteins and rice. Seven had to agree that the food did look unappealing.`Oh, dear!` Seven thought to herself. `I must rectify this. We need to reach a compromise soon, or there will be chaos in our Collective. I do like order so the best course of action is to comply with the Collective`s wishes. She still wanted her family to eat healthily and she found Kathryn`s eating habits unhealthy. Seven was attempting to rectify that. As for the little girl, Cells, Seven knew that at her age of two years, she was naturally fussy as she was still developing her own preference of foods. The Borg mother was attacked on both fronts, judging by the stances of her family. She thought quickly, accessed her memory files, and came up with a solution.

 

_"I believe we can compromise. It appears i am outnumbered and quite possibly outgunned, i will comply with your wishes, but only this once because today is a special day. It is the anniversary when we commemorate reaching truces and compromise. We shall celebrate this day by eating non-nutritionally prepared fried chicken in deep fat, chips fried in deep fat and drink carbonated beverages which will cause us to expel large quantities of carbon dioxide loudly."_ Seven said and went to prepare the food. Kathryn cleared the table and followed her fiancee to the kitchenette. Cells remained seated at the table, waiting to see what her parents would come up with. While in the kitchen, Kathryn moved close to where the Borg mother was preparing the food and stood behind her. She embraced her from the back and kissed her exposed neck. She felt Seven shiver ever so slightly but the young woman pretended that the kiss meant nothing to her. 

_"Thanks for your consideration, Honey. Is there anything i can do for you in return?"_ Kathryn said suggestively. She let her arms touch Seven`s  slight baby bump. She then licked the tip of an ear while she let a hand lazily move up the other woman`s chest until it reached a hard bud. She pinched it, causing Seven to slightly arch into the touch. Again the young woman pretended that the touch meant nothing. Kathryn smiled and decided that a game was afoot.

_"Are you also thankful for disrupting our weekly menu? Sometimes i think you are a bad influence on our daughter`s eating habits, Kathryn."_ Kathryn unfurled herself from embracing her love and stood next to her with her arms across her chest.

_"Oh yeah? You say that as if it`s a bad thing, Love. It`s genetics. Cells is a fussy eater, just like me. My parents almost force fed me at some point in my life. All i wanted to do was study and build models, not eating."_ Kathryn laughed. She liked it when Seven mentioned or pointed out her flaws, which logically her feelings should be hurt, but the two connected so well one could easily consider them a match made in heaven, or soul mate or whatever name was given to two very connected people.

" _You are correct, Kathryn. I still love you, along with whatever flaws you may have. You are human after all!"_ The ex drone said in challenge, with a raised ocular implant, which Kathryn always found to be sexy.

" _I love you too, Seven of Nine."_ Janeway said and held Seven`s shoulders, pulled the unsuspecting woman toward her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Seven reciprocated eagerly.

 

A few heated kisses later, Seven remembered that she was deep frying potato chips and chicken. She checked on her cooking and declared it done. Kathryn prepared the salads and brought the various condiments to go with the food to the table while Seven brought the chips, chicken and the non nutritional carbonated beverages. 

" _Yay! Chips! Chips! Chips!" Chips!_ Cells said excitedly when she saw all the various brightly coloured foods on the large tray. Seven served the little girl while Janeway served her fiancee and lastly herself.

_"Our daughter`s loud exclamations when she saw the food could easily be interpreted as someone who has never seen food before!"_ Seven said as she reached for a chip and dipped it in ketchup before she chewed it up.

" _Yes, it does. Just shows that she has a good Mamma who doesn`t feed her fried chips too often. Thanks, Darling, for listening to us. That dinner before looked awful!"_ Kathryn said seriously while Seven gave her an indulgent look and smile.

" _I do want lovemaking and a back rub so i had to do it!"_ Seven said, causing Janeway to open her mouth, wanting to say something but think better of it and close it again. Kathryn realized that Seven was becoming devious. She did not think it was a gift from the Collective. This is Annika Hansen, pure and simple.

" _Touche!"_ Kathryn said and attacked the chicken breast on her plate. She looked at Cells who ate with gusto, she was clearly enjoying her meal. Cells looked up at her captain mother, her face was covered in oil. She smiled at Kathryn with a dimpled lop sided smile which looked like her Mummy and her Mamma rolled into one. Kathryn smiled back and nodded at her.

" _Touche!"_ The little girl said in perfect imitation of the new word she had just heard from her captain mother. Both her parents looked at her and laughed happily as they feasted on non nutritional supplements.


	4. Soul Shaker 4000 tm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway browses through the adult section of Voyager's database.
> 
> Introducing the Soul Shaker 4000.

Janeway walked with a spring in her step as she approached her quarters. Her family was waiting for her so thwy could have dinner together. The following day she will take them down to the planet for shore leave.

Kathryn had spent a few hours checking out things she would need in the adult section of the Voyager's database. Some of the items she browsed made her blush by just looking at them. Janeway realized how unadventurous her sex life had been for the past few years, especially the past few years she has been lost in the Delta Quadrant. Well, no longer. Now that she has a beautiful partner...would Seven be willing to try out the sex toy.

She wondered why the items were expensive. What she needed would cost her a lot of replicator rations but Kathryn was determined to get the Soul Shaker 4000 and two large jars of aqueous strawberry and coffee flavoured lubricant. The small bright red streamlined item fitted in her palm perfectly but the user could extend it if required. Kathryn had already ordered it, made the necessary payments and sent it to her quarters' replicator. It was a simple matter to just retrieve it from the replicator when needed.

She pressed the door chime and waited. As the doors parted open for her, she entered while hiding the single red rose and a small box of chocolate behind her.  Her fiancée and daughter looked up at her and smiled.

 _"Kathryn, what have you got behind your back? Is it for me? Is it nice?"_ Seven asked in an uncharacteristically playful manner.

 _"You just can't be patient, can you? You're just like a little kid!"_ Janeway asked in an equally playful tone. She presented the red rose to her beloved fiancée and kissed her soundly on the mouth, then she.gave the chocolate to her daughter. 

 _"Yay! Choccylate! Thank you, Mummy."_ The youngster said, her eyes shining with happiness. Janeway gazed at the bliss in her daughter's eyes for a while and smiled. She was soon engulfed in a hug by her lover and then she felt tiny arms go around her thigh. Kathryn engulfed her fiancée and picked her daughter up in her arms. The trio hugged each other for a few moments then they sat down at the table for dinner.

Seven had  taken a sleeping Cells to bed. Kathryn decided to explain the Soul Shaker 4000 to the other woman. She rushed to the bathroom and had a hydro shower. She put on her pink silk nightdress and came back to the living room. Janeway went to the replicator and brought a small red bullet shaped item which fitted in the palm of her hand. In the other hand Janeway held a jar of coffee flavoured lube. She left the strawberry flavoured one on the replicator receptacle to be retrieved later. The red sex toy had the words  _Soul Shaker 4000 tm_ written in gold. The Risian made sex toy was widely in the Federation worlds, and it seemed that it was well known here, i _n the Delta Quadrant. She had seen a similar toy on Palabulon 1, a new Federation planet in the Delta Quadrant._

The captain sat cross legged on the couch waiting for Seven to return. She was inspecting the small bright red cardboard box containing the sex toy.

Seven of Nine brought another couch and placed it next to the one Janeway sat on to form one big couch. Then she looked at Janeway expectantly.

_"What is that, Kathryn?"_

_"An upgrade of the toy we used on Pleasure Island on Palabulon 1."_

_"I see. What does the 4000 mean?"_

_I believe it means that the motor makes 4000 revolutions per minute, but of course it is adjustable. You simply use this variable resistor here. It helps regulate the speed and intensity. The resistor doubles up as an intensity setting. Let's see the components on the circuit board."_  Janeway explained. She seemed to have gone into engineer mode. That was unacceptable to the young woman. Seven decided that she prefered the Kathryn who wanted to use the Soul Shaker rather than analyze it.

 _"I have wondered why we never tried it again. May i try this one on you first? I would love to eat some strawberry jam off you and go deep within your secret well."_ The young woman said in a matter of fact tone.

Janeway looked at her woman sitting across facing her. Suddenly she felt hot. She wondered whether the environmental system was malfunctioning.

 _"Uh, okay."_ Those were the only coherent words Janeway could mutter because in the next few seconds her lips were covered by one eager ex Borg woman bent on pleasing her love possibly with the new toy.

 Seven moved in position and continued with her loving assault.

 


End file.
